


第十一位祈祷者

by SuKate



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuKate/pseuds/SuKate
Summary: 收录于cp27的同人本《红酒香烟售卖处》
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 2





	第十一位祈祷者

Fly me and take me together, and now take me there with you, fly me*…

——题记

在荒漠的中心，有一个叫作塞兰的神秘国家，不，或许它并不能称为国家，它只是一座很小的城市，小到地图上都没有标明它的位置——或许称它为镇子更为贴切。

因为位置特殊，小镇上的人们几乎不与外人接触，城内仅有的一小片绿洲可以让这里的人们过上足以温饱的日子，但周围环境的恶劣变化还是让他们的生活越发贫困，大部分人早已收拾好行囊随着偶尔路过的商队头也不回地逃离，剩下那些留在城里的人们，每天会去城市的最西边——一座老式教堂里做祷告，请求牧师告知他们至高无上的王，祈求他能给予他们金钱，好让他们变得富有。

不过这座小小的教堂也有它特殊的规矩：每天只接纳十位祈祷者。不论祷告结束得早或晚，只要第十位祈祷者结束祷告，教堂就会关门。

仰望在高天之上的王*，

谢谢您赐给我丰富的食物，

因着这食物使我肉体上的疲乏得以消除，

也让我身体健康。

更求王您赐我用之不竭的金币，

使我的灵魂也因王的恩赐而得到成长，

不再犯罪，

不再迷惑，

愿您的名为万人所称颂，王！

“王会保佑您。”身穿黑色长袍的金发牧师将王肖像前的蜡烛拿起，放在祈祷者的掌心，然后端起桌台上的圣酒，用指尖沾了沾，洒在对方的头上。

“您真是王最虔诚的子民。”第十位祈祷者是一个四十多岁的女人，做完祷告的她对着牧师点了点头。她随后便沿着座椅中间的过道，往大门的方向走去，脑子里不停地回顾着刚才的祷告流程——她今天的状态要比昨天的好得多，甚至在捧起蜡烛的瞬间好像感受到除它本身重量外的其他重量——或许王真的听到了她的祈祷，将财富赐予她了。

似乎想起了什么事，刚跨出教堂门槛的她忽然停住脚步，女人转过身，仔仔细细地打量着眼前这位年轻的牧师，最后目光停在了他那张有些惨白的脸上，她收起笑容，揶揄地开口：“对了，麻烦您以后把您的兜帽再压低一点，我今天在做祷告的时候又不小心看到您那该死的卷曲眉毛了，您拥有它们真的是太不幸了，希望下次做祷告时我不会再看到它们了，否则我认为这会导致王听不到我的祈祷。请一定注意！”

“谢谢您的提醒！”年轻的牧师对着女人微微欠身，低头的同时他抬起手把衣袍的帽沿又往下拉了拉，黑色的织布遮住了他那张本就不大的脸，最后仅露出一小部分鼻尖和淡粉色的薄唇，他习惯性地勾起嘴角，用做祷告时那样认真的态度提醒道，“新一轮的沙暴就要来了，还请您尽快回家。”

听完牧师的提醒，女人抬头看了看天空：原本一小时后才会藏匿起来的落日，竟受漫天的沙尘影响大大提前了落下的进程，仅仅过了几秒，整片天空的颜色就从淡蓝色变成让人深感窒息的暗黄，就好像她许久未打理的干枯分叉的发梢一样令人厌恶至极。她对着空中嘎嘎乱叫的乌鸦翻了个白眼，忽然想起家里晾晒的衣服还没有收，整理了一下自己被风吹乱的头纱，头也不回地往自家的方向走去。该死，明天没法做祷告了。她第三十五次在心里咒骂这糟糕的天气。

“路上注意安全！”牧师朝女人的背影挥挥手，默默地关上了教堂的大门。

没有人能在指南鸟的眼皮子底下走丢，如果有，那他一定是索隆。拿着地图和手表边走边研究的索隆脑子里突然响起这句同事的吐槽，在心里默默地翻了个白眼——都怪指南鸟，自己只是去商铺里买了瓶酒，一个转身的工夫，那家伙就不见了，好几次都是这样，再这么下去，下次外出前他一定会要求老板换掉那个白痴搭档。

沙尘暴袭来的速度比想象的要快，还在教堂门前纠结要不要敲门进去的索隆，忽然看到不远处犹如高墙一般的沙尘逐渐逼近，他三两下把地图叠起来塞进背包里，以最快速度冲到教堂最边上那扇还没关上的窗户前，毫不犹豫地跳上了窗台。

“抱歉不能从这里——”

“嘭——”

如果是参加跨栏障碍跑的话，以索隆的这个速度他一定是第一名；但如果这是跳马比赛的话，索隆这套落地姿势绝对会让他拿最后一名。翻越窗台的帅气动作是没的说，但他万万没有想到自己在翻过来的一瞬间，面前居然有个黑色的东西阻挡了他的完美落地，可根据重力的原理他这个速度很明显是停不下来的，只能依靠惯性完成这个技术分为负分的落地动作。于是他就连人带包压在了这个黑色物体的上面。

“对，对不起……”没等索隆缓过神来，身下的物体便率先发出了声音，“我去关窗的时候没有注意到您……”

“啊不，是我跑得太快了没看到你——”回过神的索隆双手撑在地上慢慢起身，可抱歉的话刚说到一半就卡在嗓子里，他的动作在与对方目光交会的瞬间像被胶水粘住一样牢牢固定，连带停滞的还有自己的呼吸，他嘴唇微张，视线停留在这片沙漠中的汪洋。宛如一个不小心跌落进海里的孩子，失去呼吸能力的他感觉自己的心跳声越来越大越来越大，像是要撕破他的胸膛一样。他用一只手捂住胸口，耳边却又传来类似沸水翻滚的咕嘟声，紧接着是窗户打在墙壁上的声音，又几乎是同时，身下的人像是意识到了什么不得了的大事，瞳孔放大的瞬间猛地拉起脑后掉落的兜帽，遮住了自己的脸。

“麻烦您起来一下，我要去关窗户了。”他把帽沿拉到最低，原本清晰的声音隔着织布显得又沉又闷。体形上的差距让牧师动弹不得，他只能躺在那里用这样的方式发出请求。

“对不起！”这样冒失地闯入别人的领地实属失礼，加之进来时又不小心撞倒了对方，索隆赶忙从他身上爬起来。

“你没事吧？”

虽然躺在地上的人还是保持着刚才遮住脸的状态，但索隆还是向对方伸出了手。

“没事。”牧师双手撑住地板从地上站起来，他顾不得沾在身后的尘土，一手拉着帽沿，绕过那位与自己年龄相仿的年轻人时朝他点了下头，然后迅速走到窗前，把吹得快要散架的窗户关了起来。然而情急之下牧师却忘记了风暴的威力，双手合上窗户的瞬间从缝隙里挤进来的风还是把他的兜帽掀翻在身后，甚至连他金色的刘海都掀了起来。

他停在那里，两只手保持着刚刚合上窗户的姿势，他在等待，等待着身后这位绿发青年开口抱怨一天当中短时间内看到自己的眉毛两次，他闭上眼睛，像是小时候被父亲发现读被禁止的邪教书后等着接下那个耳光一样，他在等今天接到的第二个言语上的巴掌。

这已经是很少的次数了，比起小时候周围居民一刻不停的侮辱谩骂，现在他们对自己的恶意真的少了很多——他暗自庆幸道。

“是不好关吗，需不需要帮忙？”

竟然……没有抱怨？这个意料之外的疑问句让牧师又睁开眼睛确认了一下自己是否真的关好了窗户，同时他回想了一下身后那人的打扮，而且，以对方的行为举止来看，他觉得他很有可能是外地路过的旅行者。抱着这种半信半疑的侥幸心理，他理了理额前的刘海，又重新将兜帽戴起。

“已经关好了，谢谢您的关心！”

他转过身子，欠身说道。

这里的人说话都这么有礼貌吗？索隆双手抱胸，歪头看着眼前这个一袭黑衣的牧师。之前也是，因为自己没有零钱，在商铺买酒的时候给了对方两百块说“剩下的你当小费吧”，卖酒的大叔从他付完账到离开，就一刻不停地对着他鞠躬，弄得他都有点不好意思了。

“那个……”联想太多的后果就是之前的不好意思加上刚才撞人的尴尬，索隆一时语塞到不知如何是好，于是有些不知所措地抬手挠了挠头。

“抱歉，今天的祷告已经结束了，您想做的话可以明天过来。”如果说这句话是索隆自以为对方在为自己缓解尴尬的处境，那么下一句他的确是看穿了自己的心思，“但现在的风沙太大了，您可以暂时先留在这里，等沙尘暴过去了再离开。”

“哦，好的，谢谢！”索隆机械性地点点头

“您是路过的旅行者吧？”牧师一边检查窗户，一边从长椅的另一侧绕到神像下方的祈祷台上，他拿起桌台上的经书，略显郑重地问道，“那么，您今天需要祈祷什么呢？”

哈？对方郑重其事的提问让索隆有种穿越了的错觉，他明明看起来应该是和自己年龄相仿的年轻人，可刚才的言语却好像书里描写的远古时期冥顽不化的教徒那样迂腐又陈旧，就好像一朵在沙漠中失去水分的干花一样。的确，觉得对方非常礼貌的同时，每句话都带着拒人于千里之外的敬语让他觉得有些……不舒服。

尽管这次的项目就是来到这里考察记录关于宗教方面的资料，但索隆并不相信鬼神这一套，所以只是站在为了完成任务的角度上做出回答：“我不太清楚你们当地的祷告内容，所以你按你们这里最需要祈祷的内容来做就好。”

他从背包里掏出本子和笔，就近找了个位子坐下。

不做祷告吗？也对，不是所有的人都信奉他们的教义，像他这样的旅行者来到这大多数都是抱着参观的目的，而不是千里迢迢跑到沙漠的中心做祷告。

牧师看着台下拿着笔不断记录的绿发年轻人，将早已烂熟于心的讲解词说给对方听——

“这个国家叫作塞兰，位于荒漠的中心，世人称它为沙漠上的一颗珍珠，虽然我们的领土面积小，但我们的物产资源丰富——”

“等一下！”索隆忽然停笔打断对方念经似的介绍，“如果只是介绍这个国家的话，那我在刚到这里的时候就已经听别人说过了。哦对了，我都忘了问，你叫什么名字？”

在台子上踱步的牧师被对方的问话完全打乱了思路，他站在那儿愣了一会儿，然后转过身，面对索隆坐着的方向，面带微笑地说道：“我叫山治，是这座教堂里的牧师。”

“我叫索隆，是东海旅游杂志社的一名编辑。”山治保持着刚才的微笑，看着对方一边做自我介绍，一边从本子上撕下一页纸，然后将它快速地叠成一架纸飞机，朝着空中扔了出去——它像一只鸟儿一样在他们之间的空气中滑翔，最后转了一个圈，落在了台子的正下方。

“这么热的天，就别戴帽子了！”

正准备弯腰去捡地上的纸飞机的山治，用余光瞥见绿发青年正朝自己的方向走来，听到这句话后的他才突然反应过来——自己的兜帽在抬头看的时候就已经落在身后，可他当时完全没意识到。于是山治又要机械性地伸手去拉身后的帽子，但却被索隆一把抓住自己的手腕。

“反正已经见到过长相了，况且现在这里也只有我们两个人，再说天气这么热，你就别戴帽子了！”

好像迷路在沙漠中的人忽然遇见了一片绿洲，山治感觉对方的话像一股清凉的泉水沿着他那只被捏着的手臂流入早已干涸的心底。

“如果必须要有需求才能进行祷告的话，那我就说一个好了。”索隆松开他的手臂，装模作样地清了清嗓子说道，“我饿了，有吃的吗？”

“噗。”山治被对方假装正经的样子惹得笑出声——这人可真是个有趣又奇怪的家伙。

“有，不过请等一下，我马上去做！”他笑着回应，转身钻进身后那扇小木门里。

山治本以为这位旅行者会在教堂内等待着自己去叫他用餐，结果山治刚穿过后院走进厨房，那家伙就紧跟着一起走进来，还美其名曰这也是考察记录的一部分。

“这座教堂里只有你一个人吗？”身边的人叼着笔问道。

“不，我父亲偶尔会来。”山治把切好的土豆丝放进锅里，“我成年之后，他就很少待在这里了。他总是跟来往的商队一起离开，每隔半个月回来一次，每次回来都会带很多财宝，虽然我并不清楚他跟着商队去外面做了什么生意。”

“但是。”山治把炒好的菜倒进盘子里，接着把馒头放回蒸锅里，然后从柜子里拿出一个干净的碗，“我们就快要离开这儿了！”

年轻人有些激动地说着，灶台上橘红色的火焰映在他蓝色的眼睛里，好像夜空中的星星一样闪闪发光。他甚至兴奋到忘带敬语，转过头开心地对身旁的客人说道：“你知道吗？我父亲说等他攒够了钱，就带我离开这里，我们会去外面，去开一家餐厅，我们会去旅游，去看大海，不用每天做祷告，我可以做很多我想做的事！”

山治把热好的馒头放进碗里，但他眼里的火焰似乎还在继续燃烧，他把盘子和碗放在一边的餐桌上，示意对方坐下用餐，然后从灶台上的另一侧端出用布盖着的中午吃剩的米饭，回到餐桌前坐在索隆对面。

“应该是后天。”他像是在自言自语，“哦不，明天父亲应该就回来了，上次他离开时就说，这次回来会带很多钱，我们明天应该就能离开了！”

他把夹过来的土豆丝放在米饭上面，盯着它们发呆。

没想到饭碗却突然离开了自己的手，他看着它从自己的手中被人夺走，然后是一个被人咬了一口，还冒着热气的白馒头被放进了山治的掌心。

“我喜欢吃米饭，这个给我吧！”

没等山治开口，眼前的绿发青年就用筷子往嘴里扒拉了好几口米饭，他看到他把两个腮帮都塞得圆鼓鼓的，嘟嘟囔囔地说出了这句话。

“啊？……好，好的。”回过神来的山治接过对方的馒头，他忽然觉得房间里好热，热到他的脸颊都有些发烫，但他奇怪为什么太阳已经下山了还是这么热。

一天的时间里，山治最喜欢晚饭后的这段时光，结束了一整天的祷告，终于可以在没人的时候偷偷做一些自己喜欢的事：他会从自己的床底下翻出一个小木箱，这里面装满了各种各样的书，这些都是他私自藏起来的被父亲称作邪教书的书籍，他会从中拿出一本，然后借着窗外明亮的月光，读上一个小时。随后他会拿出一个小笔记本，把书上喜欢的句子摘抄下来，再把书通通塞回床下的角落里，以免被父亲发现。

不过他今晚没有看书，因为那位旅行者以自己跟搭档走失为由，寄宿在了他这里。

此时的两个人正靠着墙并排坐在床上，有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“所以，你不去找它真的没问题吗？”山治双手环着膝盖，歪头问索隆。

“没事，那家伙明天肯定能找到我的！”他抬起右手摆了摆，丝毫不在意地说着。

“唔，那就好。”山治听完后点点头。

“应该不是这里的人吧？”索隆看着窗外被月光染成亮白色的沙丘发呆，却一不小心把这句还在犹豫要不要说的心里话给说了出来。

“嗯？”身边的人大概也在发呆，只听到后半句的他用鼻腔发出一声轻哼。

“我刚才在想，感觉你好像也不是这里的居民。”觉得自己这句话说得有些冒犯，索隆又补充道，“我瞎猜的，你别往心里去。”

你说得没错。山治抬起右手摸了摸自己的眉毛，指尖顺着它们的朝向先是滑过眉骨，再向着太阳穴的方向画一个大圆，然后转下来，紧接着在里面画一个小圆。他全程没有说话，像是在抚摸一件陪伴自己许久的珍宝，先是右边，再是左边。一旁的索隆很识趣地没有讲话，默默地等待着对方重新开口。

“他不是我的亲生父亲，我是被他捡来的。”他把右手放在膝盖上，“在我很小很小的时候……抱歉，我不太记得是多大年龄了，总之是在我有记忆的时候，我就已经在这里生活了。或许因为当时年纪太小，不会去怀疑抚养自己的人是不是自己的生父。但随着时间的推移，周围骂我的人越来越多，他们说我是怪物，是恶魔，是会带来灾难的人，仅仅是因为我的眉毛是卷的，而且两边是同一个方向的。”

他突然顿了一下，像是在等身边的人发出好奇的疑问，可对方依旧像刚才那样作为一个安静的聆听者没有发出任何疑问，他便接着说道：“每当父亲听到这样的谩骂，回家后的第一件事就是打我，家里的东西并不多，但我被这里的大部分东西打过，被扫帚打过，被厚厚的经书打过，有时候别的东西用得不顺手了他甚至会拿坐坏了的凳子的腿打……可他每次打完我，都会跪下来和我道歉，他说他以后不会这样了，他打我也只是因为他受不了周围人一直骂我，气急败坏才会这么做。”

“当时的我根本分不清他的哪句话是真的，哪句话是假的，唯一可以确定的就是我可能真的是他捡来的，除此以外只有：他打我，我就哭，他向我道歉，我就不哭了。”

“之后再长大一些，周围骂我的人就逐渐变少了。可能我记性要比同龄人好，总是能很快记下书上的内容，于是父亲就让我接替他在教堂作为牧师的工作，再加上我喜欢研究料理，很多人都喜欢吃我做的饭，父亲看到了也特别高兴，我挨打的次数也就慢慢减少了。”

索隆听着山治轻描淡写地说出这么一大堆话，忽然觉得心里堵得慌，仅仅是听到对方的描述他都能这么难受，所以他更不敢想，多年以前那个小小的无助的小山治，究竟经历了怎样难熬的日子。

“没事。”身旁的人好像真的有读心术一般，看穿了他内心的想法，他冲他礼貌地笑了笑，继续解释道，“不用为我难过的，他现在不会打我了，而且就像我之前跟你说的，他以后会带我离开这里，离开沙漠，去看大海。哦对了，你是外地来的，那你见过大海吗，它是什么样的？”

“嗯，我见过。”

“真的吗，那它真的和书上说的一样是蓝色的吗？”他转过身子盘腿面对着他，略显激动地问着。

“是的，它是蓝色的，它的颜色，就和你的眼睛一样美丽。”索隆也转过身子，面对对方回答道。

我的心切慕你，如鹿切慕溪水*。如果说此刻的心境应该如何表达，那么用经书上的这句话再合适不过了。山治心想。

“好的，没问题，那明天中午见！”突然响起的说话声和大门关闭的声音打断了他们二人的谈话，山治一听就知道是父亲提前回来了，于是他对着索隆做了一个噤声的手势，示意他就待在这里，自己很快就会回来。

“父亲。”重新穿好长袍的山治朝着对方行了鞠躬礼，他没有想到父亲会提前回来，为了不让对方觉察到异样，黑色兜帽下的他用敬语问道，“您提前回来了？”

“嗯。”古铜色皮肤的中年男人穿着一袭白色的长袍，他左手拿了一个巨大的麻袋，里面装的应该是这次归来带的财宝，而他的右手里捏了一个类似文件袋的东西，又矮又胖的男人上下打量了一下眼前这个比自己高半个身子的儿子，又狐疑地瞥了一眼对方身后一片漆黑的小屋，用略显沙哑的嗓音开口，“都这么晚了，怎么还不休息，是不是又在看那些不该看的书？”

“不，父亲。我正准备去休息，听到您进门了，才过来迎接您的。”

“哦，随便你吧，反正多看点书也是好的。”山治做梦也没想到父亲竟然会说出这种话，可当他还在思考该如何回应的时候，对方忽然把麻袋和文件袋一并递到了他的面前。

“你去把这些东西放到我的房间，今晚我要去趟狄波拉她们家，就不回来了。明天中午我会回到这里，你记得收拾好东西，我带你出城去。”

听到这个久违的好消息，山治极力控制住自己有些激动的声音：“好的，我知道了，那祝您晚安！”

目送着父亲离开后，山治轻轻地关上教堂的大门，然后以最快的速度把手里的东西放到父亲的房间，再冲回自己的小屋。

“我回来了——”他觉得此刻的自己仿佛一只得到丰厚食物的小鸟，因受到恩惠开心地蹦蹦跳跳。

可意料之外的风瞬间把小鸟的食物吹翻在地，进门后的山治发现房间里空无一人。

像是蒙上了一层灰色的纱，蓝色眼睛里的光芒在那一瞬间便暗了下去。山治有些落寞地关上门，他把一只手扶在门把手上，面对着木门发呆。

也是。他像以往一样，开始试图安慰自己——人啊，还是不能奢求太多，毕竟对方只是路过的客人，既然是突然到访，也就有不辞而别的理由，这没什么好难过的。那人就和之前路过的所有旅行者一样，匆匆来到这里，然后匆匆离开。不，已经很满足了，他还吃了他做的饭，即便料理的食材少得可怜，而且他还安安静静地听他说了那么多自己从来没对别人说过的话。最重要的一点是，他还让他知道了大海的颜色就如书上所说的那样，是美丽的蓝色……

没关系，明天和父亲出城之后，说不定在未来的某一天里，他们还会见面。不，他们一定会再见面——

“喂，我发现你不论关什么东西都要关好久啊……”

熟悉的声音忽然在耳畔响起，山治转过身的一瞬间，头顶的兜帽再次被窗外刮进来的晚风掀在身后——他看向窗台，海蓝色的眼睛里映出一抹鲜艳的绿色，那个人正半蹲在窗台上，身上背着旅行背包，左耳三只金色的水滴状耳坠随着微风摇摆碰撞，发出清脆的响声。他见他终于转身，便露出一个大大的微笑——

“欢迎回来！”

如果说塞兰是荒漠中的绿洲，那么此刻的索隆，就是山治心头那片荒漠的绿洲。

虽然搭档早已不知所终，但考察报告还是得按时完成。第二天一早，索隆就跟山治做了暂时性的告别——他说他快到中午的时候会赶过来，等跟在山治和他父亲身后目送他们出城后，自己再回这里等指南鸟那家伙回来找他。

既然教堂附近的资料都已经整理完毕，索隆索性计划再去城中心看看有没有什么可记录的东西。然而时间过得比他想象的要快很多，等他走到目的地，已经快到中午了。

算了，反正前一天白天已经记录了很多资料了，回去也好交差了。索隆在心里默默安慰自己，然后把本子和笔塞进背包——不如随便找家饭馆，等自己吃完了再回教堂找山治，这样也省得让他做饭了，而且以他吃饭的速度时间绝对来得及，真是一举多得的好事。

就这样，索隆背着背包，环视了一圈后，随便选了一家看起来还不错的饭馆，走了进去。

可能因为这个地方本身人口稀少，所以正值午饭的时间点，饭馆里的人也只有星星点点的几个，于是索隆随便找了个位置坐下，又随意点了一碗面条，而后坐在座位上发呆。

财宝，文件袋一样的东西，出城……天生直觉灵敏的索隆总觉得山治父亲要带山治出城这件事没有听上去那么简单，对于捡来的儿子，从小不是打就是骂，为什么近一年来对他的态度突然好转，还要一起走出塞兰国？这里面一定有不可告人的秘密，这肯定是一个阴谋！

索隆越想越不对劲，没有多少犹豫，他决定现在就赶回教堂，然后去跟山治一起看看那个文件袋里到底装了什么。然而他还没来得及起身，就听到隔壁桌传来了一段可怕的对话——

“喂，你说的那个山治，确定不是你亲生的吧？要是亲生的我可不买啊！”浑身金银首饰的瘦高男人喝了口酒，歪着身子问身旁的矮个子男人。

“当然不是了！你看看我，我的眉毛是平的，那小子的眉毛是卷的，怎么可能是我亲生的呢，我都给你说了好几遍了啊，老板！”矮个子男人拿起桌上的酒瓶晃了晃。

索隆惊恐地看着眼前的一切：那个正在给高个子男人倒酒的矮胖男人，正是他昨晚在墙根外见到的山治的父亲，那身与他皮肤有着鲜明对比的纯白色长袍，以及矮小又肥胖的身材，他记得一清二楚。

快跑。此刻的索隆只有这一个想法，让山治快跑，他会带着他一起逃跑，总之越快越好。

没等点好的面端上来，索隆就冲出饭馆，往教堂的方向跑去。

“刚才那小子是干吗的？”

“不知道，没见过，可能是路过的旅行者吧。”矮胖男人咂咂嘴，示意饭馆老板结账，“时间也差不多了，该到交易的时间了，我去后面拉马车，老板你在门口等我！”

即使今天是如此特殊的一天，来教堂祈祷的人还是和往常一样来到教堂，让年轻的牧师先生为他们做祷告，以祈求王能达成他们的心愿。

昨天的第十位祈祷者今天早早地吃完了午饭便来到了教堂，今天的她是第六位祈祷者，她很开心，因为6是她的幸运数字，而且今天的天气很好，她相信今天的祈祷一定会很顺利，王一定会听到她的声音。

可正当她双手合十跪在王的肖像前时，索隆突然推开了教堂半掩着的大门——

“快走！”

他跑向祈祷台，绕过那位四十多岁的女人，没等对方反应，便拉着山治的手臂，一路冲到了教堂的后院里。

“你听我说。”索隆双手搭在山治的双肩上，他咽了下口水，神情凝重地开口，“虽然这么做可能不礼貌，但是，请允许我跟你一起检查一下你父亲昨晚带回来的文件袋。我怀疑那是贩卖人口的交易合同！我今天在城中做考察的时候，在饭馆遇到了你的父亲，他正在和一个身上戴满金银珠宝的男人喝酒吃饭。他们的聊天内容就是关于你的买卖问题……”

“贩卖……人口？”

犹如晴天霹雳一般的消息从对方的口中说出，山治像是被钉在原地似的动弹不得，他不敢相信这个听起来有些陌生的词会落在自己的身上，而这一切的始作俑者，还是他的父亲。

“来不及了，我们看过文件就可以逃跑了！”

索隆明白，无论是谁经历这样的事都会像现在的山治这样，但是已经没有时间犹豫了，过不了多久，山治的父亲就要赶回来了。

“不，我不想去看了……”山治低着头，黑色的兜帽完全遮住他的脸，索隆看不到对方的任何表情。

“什么？”

远处的马蹄声越来越近，索隆的心已经提到了嗓子眼——怎么办，带着他直接逃跑吗？他环顾四周，内心开始计划他们的逃跑方案。

“带我走吧！”山治猛地抬起头，黑色兜帽由于这个突然的动作落在他的身后，他用尽全身的力气对着眼前的人大喊——

“快带我走吧——”

接着他脱下身上的黑色长袍，把它重重地摔在地上，他兴奋地看着索隆，那双如大海般蓝的眼睛里仿佛暴发了一场巨大的海啸，透明的液体从里面倾泻而出。

“带我飞，请带我一起飞，现在带我一起离开这里，请带我飞……”

挣脱牢笼的鸟儿终于重获自由，它丢下了那些曾拥有的丰厚食物，朝着头顶那片蓝色自由地飞翔。

沙滩摩托车的汽笛声划破了他们周围的空气，索隆知道是那人来接他了，于是他拉起山治的手，朝着后门的方向跑去。

“欸？原来指南鸟不是鸟啊？”坐在摩托车后排的山治看了看正在开车的年轻人，又转头看了看索隆，呆呆地问道。

“哈？索隆，你又在别人那里说我的坏话了是不是！”年轻人一手扶着车把手，然后侧过身，用拳头重重地敲了一下索隆的头，“你小子不仅说我坏话，还走丢了一整天，看我不揍扁你！”

“哎哟！好，好，对不起，我错了还不行吗？你就别打我了！”被敲疼的索隆摸了摸自己的脑袋，冲着身边的人做了个鬼脸。

虽然不是鸟，但也不是人，对吗？看到这个鬼脸的瞬间山治便读懂了其中的含意，他露出洁白的牙齿，露出了这十九年以来最开心的笑容。

自由的鸟儿们飞向天空*，

人们跨越最后一座沙丘，

纵然祈祷之声淹没沙中，

也要伸出双手与你高飞。

*节选自revo/梶浦由记的歌曲《砂塵の彼方へ》

*出自《圣经·马太福音》（有删改）

*出自《圣经》（诗篇42:1）

*节选自revo/梶浦由记的歌曲《砂塵の彼方へ》（有删改）

后记：

说来有趣，这篇文的灵感是有天晚上都已经放下手机准备睡觉了突然冒出来的，当时正好是国庆节那几天，我住在家人订的酒店里跟奶奶在一个房间，那会儿应该已经十二点多了，我又蹑手蹑脚把手机从床头柜上拿起来，打完字之后又放下，感觉自己还得再记录一点，然后又拿起来又记录，总之伴随着困意弄了好半天才彻底去睡觉2333

之后在日梶浦由记的歌单时听到了这首《砂塵の彼方へ》(砂尘的彼方)，听到旋律的一瞬间脑子里就一下有了荒漠的场景，于是就有了这篇文。而且在写之前我为了充分了解相关背景，查阅了很多基督教和犹太教的相关资料，甚至这首歌都听了十多遍，所以导致原计划6000字以内的文，最后爆仓到9600多才结束，总之这是一篇非常之用心的文章，希望读到它的你们也能喜欢！


End file.
